Truth or Dare: Ranger's Apprentice
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: Very simple, Will, Halt, Gilan, Crowley, Horace, Alyss, and Cassandra decide to play truth or dare. First in a series of Truth or Dare fics for various fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Curse those evil plotbunnies! I had three of them go after me today! Anyway, this is my first RA fanfic. I noticed that there isn't a fanfic about a RA truth or dare, so I decided to write one! Oh, and this takes place somewhere between books 4 and 7.**

It was Will's birthday. He, Halt, Alyss, Horace, Gilan, Evanlyn, and Crowley were busy digging into a cake.

"So," Horace started with his mouth full, "what should we do when we're done with the cake."

"We should play a game!" said Evanlyn. She liked games.

"Okay, what kind of game?"

"How about Truth or Dare!" Alyss liked Truth or Dare. She'd only played it once or twice though.

The group decided to play Truth or Dare and finished off their cake.

"Okay," Alyss said, "you all know how to play, right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Great! Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Horace said. He turned to Halt. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are your feelings towards Lady Pauline?"

"She's a good friend," he replied shortly.

Horace grinned. "Just a friend?"

"Okay fine, I like her as more than a friend." Halt was by now blushing bright red. "Evanlyn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She didn't want to think about what kind of embarrassing things Halt could come up with if she chose dare.

"Very well then. Have you ever snuck out to train with weapons under your father's nose?" Halt asked.

Evanlyn sighed. "Yes, I have, several times." Nobody really looked too surprised at this revelation. "Truth or dare?" she asked Will.

"Dare." Will didn't think she could come up with something too embarrassing. Unfortunately, she did.

Evanlyn leaned over to whisper in Will's ear. "You know the banquet that is going to take place on Saturday?"

Will nodded.

"Well, I dare you to proclaim your love for Alyss and ask her to marry you in front of everybody at the banquet." **(1)**

"But…but…I can't! What if she says no? Plus there's a Gathering on that day, so I can't come." Will tried to get out of it. It wasn't that he didn't love Alyss and didn't want to marry her, but Will was worried about if she said no.

"You said dare, and that's my dare. Now, it's your turn."

Will turned to Crowley. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Will grinned evilly. "I dare you to streak at the next Gathering." Crowley's eyes widened in shock at what Will was daring him to do. Everybody else was rolling on the floor laughing.

"No."

"Well, it's either that or doing it at King Duncan's banquet. Which would you prefer, streaking in front of the Ranger Corps or in front of the king himself?"

Crowley groaned and started muttering about ideas for his revenge. Nobody wanted to be Will when Crowley chose him.

"Truth or dare, Gilan?" Crowley asked.

"Dare."

**Okay, I know it's short, but I can't figure out a dare for Gilan. My birthday is tomorrow, so please review as a little present and give me suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: The format of this may be a little weird because my parents got me a Macbook Pro for my birthday a few days ago and we haven't gotten iWorks for it yet so I'm using something else. Thank you to all my reviewers! You really helped me with Gilan's dare.**

_"Truth or dare, Gilan?" Crowley asked._

_"Dare."_

"Alrighty then! I dare you to dress up in a ball gown with makeup and wear nothing but that for three days. _And _you have to go and visit Will's old ward-mate…what's her name…ah yes, Jenny!" Crowley grinned gleefully. Practically everybody knew that Gilan had a crush on Jenny even though he didn't want to admit it.

Gilan turned slightly pale and his eyes widened. "Absolutely not! I would rather dress up in green tights and parade around in front of the entire Ranger Corps and King Duncan than do that!"

"That can be arranged." Crowley gave Gilan an evil grin.

Gilan's eyes got even bigger and he turned paler. "Never mind, I'll do it." Gilan then turned to Alyss and asked her truth or dare.

"Truth. Knowing you, you'd make me talk backwards for a week," Alyss told Gilan.

"Well then, have you ever frenched a boy? That is besides Will?"

How they came up with all these embarrassing truths and dares Alyss would never know, but luckily she didn't mind answering this one. "No, I haven't." _And thank the gods for that. How would I have explained it to Will if I had? _"Truth or dare, Horace?"

"Dare. Truth is for girls."

"Okay then, you are to tell Sir Rodney that the only reason you managed to defeat Morgarath was because of the excellent training Gilan gave you and that he, Sir Rodney, had nothing to do with it."

"I can't tell him that! He'd kill me!"

Gilan grinned. "Really? It was all because of me? I'm honored!" Horace shot Gilan a glare.

"That's a risk you'll have to take, Horace. Maybe you should have become an honorary girl and chosen truth."

"Never! I'll do it, okay?"

"Good! It's your turn now. Who are you going to choose?"

"Crowley, truth or dare?"

"Truth. There's no way in hell that I'm choosing dare ever again." Crowley shifted in his seat. Even though he had chosen truth, he was still worried about what Horace would come up with.

There were a million embarrassing things that Horace could ask Crowley, but he took pity and chose something simple."Have you ever been in love?" Horace asked. The question surprised Crowley. He had expected something more embarrassing.

"Yes," Crowley admitted. "She was a beautiful woman." His eyes had a faraway look.

"What happened to her?" Will asked.

"She and I could not be together because of our stations," Crowley said. The others could tell that Crowley didn't wish to bring back anymore memories so they didn't pursue the topic.

"It's your turn now, Crowley," Halt said and smirked at Will. Everybody there was willing to bet that Crowley would choose Will. Sure enough, Crowley turned to Will with an evil glint in his eye.

"Truth or dare, Will?"

Will gulped. "Um, would I be considered a girl if I chose truth?"

"Yes!"

"Dare?" Will was terrified. He knew he should never have dared Crowley to streak.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Halt asked.

"A statement?"

"Will, what have i told you about answering a question with a question?"

"Um, to not do it. Dare then, I guess," Will said to Crowley.

"Now, what could be the evilest most embarrassing thing that I could dare you to do?" Crowley mumbled thoughtfully. "Ah, I've got it!" Crowley gave will his evilest grin.

Will suddenly gave a huge fake yawn. "You know, i'm getting kind of tired. Maybe we should stop now and go to bed."

"Aw, but we're having so much fun here!" Crowley said gleefully.

"No, I think we should go to bed. If you want to continue, you can."

"No. First I have to give you your dare. Then you can go to bed."

Will knew he wasn't fooling anybody with his 'I'm tired' gimmick, but still he didn't want to face Crowley's dare, whatever it was.

Halt smirked, "Yes Will, you can't leave now."

"No, you can't!" Everybody else chimed in.

He had no choice. He had to stay. If he didn't Crowley would probably drag him back anyway.

"Fine, what's your dare?"

"I dare you to…" Crowley leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "…to kiss Cassandra for a full ten seconds." Crowley giggled like a child. Will went pale. It wasn't just the dare, but had Crowley just giggled? Never mind that, Will had to find a way out of the dare.

"But I can't! Alyss would murder me!" Will hissed back at Crowley. It was ironic how his two dares contradicted each other. "And you wouldn't want to lose one of your best ranger's, would you?"

"Actually I don't think I have to worry about that. Alyss wouldn't kill you. Maybe yell at you for a couple hours, but never kill you." Crowley grinned, "Now get started!"

Will quickly moved over to Cassandra. "Sorry Alyss," he said and then kissed Cassandra. When the ten seconds was over, Will and Cassandra parted.

Will stared around at everybody else. Crowley was rolling on the floor laughing his head of. Halt was smirking and looked like he wanted to laugh. Horace looked as if he wanted to take out his sword and behead Will. And Alyss was livid.

"Blame him!" Will pointed at Crowley. "I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't dares me to!"

Horace and Alyss turned to Crowley who paled. "You should be glad that this game of Truth or Dare is over," Horace said.

"Because if it wasn't you would be embarrassed beyond belief," Alyss finished.

**The next chapters will be the results of all the dares, meaning what happened when Crowley streaked and all that. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N:This will be the last chapter. I will put the name of the person who has the dare then their story.****Oh, and another thing, I have decided that this is going to be AU in light of certain events.**

_Gilan_

"Here, Gilan, " Alyss said, holding out a ruffly dress. "Put it on and do your dare."

"Oh, come on! Please!" Gilan begged. It was the morning after their game of Truth or Dare and it was time for Gilan to do his dare.

"Not a chance," Crowley said. "Get dressed Gilan!" Crowley shoved Gilan into Will's room. About five minutes later her came out, and what a sight! The dress was lavender and had many ruffles. It was embellished with lace and beads and more ruffles. In Gilan's opinion the dress was _made _of ruffles.

"Happy now?" Gilan huffed. Everybody burst into peals of laughter. The dress was about a foot too short and came only to his knees exposing very hairy legs. The shoulder seams were straining and looked as if the wanted to explode. All in all it was a very comical sight.

"Yes, very!" Crowley sniggered. "All you need now is some make up!"

"Yes," said Alyss. "I'll go get some!"

"But that wasn't in the dare!" Gilan protested.

"Who cares? It will be hilarious!" said Crowley still snickering.

Alyss came back with some makeup and started applying it to Gilan's face. When she was done she held up a mirror. And Gilan screamed…like a girl. He turned to strangle Crowley and saw everybody on the floor rolling around, laughing.

"Now you have to finish your dare by going and seeing Jenny," Will said between bursts of laughter.

Gilan decided it was time to make a run for it, but before he could get very far Halt caught him. His old mentor said, "Oh no you don't, now come on, we'll walk you there."

So the group set off towards Jenny's inn. Everybody except Gilan was holding back their laughter the whole time. When they entered the inn everybody turned to look at everybody started laughing but a few ladies screamed and one old woman actually fainted.

"Um, can we please not do this?" Gilan pleaded.

"No," said Crowley then called, "Oh Jenny! We've got a surprise for you!"

Jenny came out of the kitchen, ladle in hand, and froze in shock. Her mouth fell open and she dropped her ladle. "Uh, Gilan?"

Gilan nodded.

"Why are you wearing…" Jenny giggled, "…a dress?"

"Blame him!" Gilan pointed at Crowley. "He dared me to do it! And I have to wear nothing but this for three days!"

Jenny turned to Crowley, "Good job! I haven't seen him this embarrassed for a while!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Crowley took a bow.

"Now Gilan, I'm sure you don't want to be subject of the stares of my inn, so you can go back to Halt's cabin for the next three days."

Gilan upon hearing these words dashed out of the inn as quickly as possible. Nobody in Redmont saw him for another week and everybody remembered the day Gilan, former apprentice of Halt, decided to wear a ballgown.

_Horace_

Horace knocked on Sir Rodney's office door.

"Come in," a voice said form inside the office. Horace entered to see Sir Rodney sorting through papers. "Ah, hello Horace. What can I do for you?"

"Erm, well you see sir, I wanted to inform you that," Horace to a deep breath, "'."

"Sorry Horace, I didn't catch that. Would you mind repeating yourself a bit slower?"

Horace could almost hear the silent giggles of his friends who were hiding in the passageway outside the office. He considered making a run for it but knew they would just drag him back. Even he couldn't resist the strength of three rangers, a courier, and the king's daughter.

"I would like to tell you that my defeat of Morgarath had nothing to do with the training you gave me. It was all do to Gilan's training during my mission with him and Will," Horace said, slower this time. He waited, looking down at his boots for the outburst that was sure to come and the death that would come with it in the form of Sir Rodney's massive sword connecting with his neck.

He waited, but Sir Rodney said nothing. He finally looked up. Sir Rodney took a breath then said, "What did you just say?"

"Um that your training had nothing to do with my defeat of Morgarath."

"And that it was all due to Gilan?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why would you think this?"

"Um, because the techniques that Gilan taught me were the ones that helped me defeat Morgarath."

"And who trained you for longer?"

"You…"

"That is correct. Now why shouldn't I get the credit?"

"Because you didn't teach me anything."

"Are you saying that I am an idiot that doesn't teach a school full of boys to be warriors?"

"Well…"

Wil, Evanlyn, Alyss, Halt, Crowley, and Gilan saw Horace running out of Sir Rodney's office with Sir Rodney himself hot on his heels wielding his massive sword. Several hours later Sir Rodney appeared on Halt's doorstep dragging Horace behind him.

"It was a joke, sir! We were playing Truth or Dare at Will's birthday party and that is what I was dared to do!" Horace tried to tell him. Sir Rodney dragged Horace inside and deposited him in front of the little group that had been at Will's birthday.

"So, a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Yes Sir Rodney," said Gilan. "Alyss dared him to do it."

"Well, you must invite me next time it is being played. As I recall that is quite a fun game and of course, I'll have to get Horace back, won't I?"

Horace gulped, but the rest of the group grinned and assured Sir rodent that next time they played he would be invited.

_Will_

It was nearing the end of King Duncan's banquet and Will still hadn't done it. He was actually avoiding it. Evanlyn kept shooting glances at him as if daring him to do it at that moment. Everybody else that had been at Will's birthday was there. King Duncan started calling toasts so he knew that the banquet was really getting close to finishing…and Will still hadn't done it.

Maybe if he just pretended that he forgot that he wouldn't have to do it. He felt the lump in his shirt pocket that was from the box the ring was in. He hoped that he wouldn't have to take it out.

Finally King Duncan had made his last toast and the banquet was about to end. Will thought he was safe, but then Evanlyn stood up.

"You have something to say, daughter?" King Duncan asked her.

"I believe that Will has something to say to a certain courier named Alyss," Evanlyn said. All eyes turned to Will.

Will slowly got up and walked over to Alyss who stood up from her seat. He went down on one knee. The crowd gasped.

"Alyss Mainwaring," he said. "I love you and I always will as long as I shall live. Will you marry me?" He brought out the ring.

Alyss smiled, "Of course I will, Will! I'd love to!" With that Will slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her right hand then stood up and kissed her and the crowd cheered. _Maybe it was a good idea to play Truth or Dare, _he thought.

_Crowley_

_Oh god, please don't make me do this! _Crowley thought as he stripped out of his clothes in his tent at the gathering grounds. It was time for the feast and it was time for him to fulfill his dare as Will so thoughtfully had reminded him a few minutes ago.

Will, Gilan, and Halt were there of course, but they had brought Evanlyn, Horace, and Alyss with them to witness his embarrassment.

"Come on, Crowley!" he heard Will call from outside his tent. He could delay no longer. He stepped outside his tent in front of all the rangers, a courier, the king's daughter, and a knight.

The Ranger Corps and guests sat, mouths gaping, around the table where the feast was laid out. Were they truly seeing what they thought they were seeing? Were they seeing their Commandant coming to the feast stark naked? Crowley's face turned red from embarrassment.

Then Will fell off his seat in hysterical laughter and the rest of the Corps followed. When they could finally breath, Halt said, "Go get some clothes on, Crowley and join us for the feast!"

That Gathering was remembered for years to come.

**Okay, I know the one about Crowley was pretty short, but it's late here and I'm leaving tomorrow so I didn't want to stay up too late writing. I will go back to it when I come back from vacation and make that section longer. Review, review, review!**


End file.
